Hell's Angels
by Ava522
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam meet two angels? All Hell breaks loose! DeanOC SamOC, Aroura528 also writing this story, and no they're not angels, just hunters!
1. Angels

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, if I did Jared would be mine, but I do own my own characters.**_

**Ava522: Hi! Me and my best friend Aroura528 are writing this story, so hope you like it.**

**Aroura528: We don't care for flames so be my guest and waste your time.**

**Ava522: Ignore her, she's just like that.**

**Aroura528: Hey! ... Yeah I'll give you that. Any way I don't think it's to hard to tell who's who in the story, unless your my mom's boyfriend, so in that case, I'm Aroura, she's Ava (points to Ava522 who's right next to her), and if you need to send me a message, do so on my profile. **

**By the way I revised the first chapter so reread if you want to.**

**Angels**

A shrilling scream pierced through the cold night air, as a shadow moved along an alley way of a nearby street.

The shadow that turned out to be a young girl in her early twenty's continued running until met with a dead end, she turned and there was murder written all over her face.

The street light over head flickered, she glimpsed at it when suddenly another figure stepped in to the light.

The figure now seen had blood red eyes not possible for a human, it then grinned showing fang like teeth. The demon advanced on the young woman, who stood her ground, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Hey!" The demon turned only to see another woman in her late twenty's with a 34 glock semi-automatic in her hand pointed at his head, "Go back to hell" she said, then pulled the trigger.

The demon erupted into flames and the woman lowered the gun, "you alright?" she asked the other girl, who was now walking towards her. "

You're late" was her only reply.

"You know how I like to make an entrance" The older girl shot back and grinned.

"How could I forget" her sister smirked.

* * *

22 year old Ava Renee Hallowell and 28 year old Aroura Marie Hallowell were two sisters, hell bent on killing every demon that crosses their path.

Ava has light brown hair that reached mid-back, green eyes, was 5'7", and was in great shape.

Aroura had dark brown, wavy hair that stopped just above her butt, green-gold eyes, was 5'8", and had an hour glass figure.

They've been hunting demons ever since their father was killed, before Ava was even born, and with their mother Lori Hallowell, they've saved countless lives.

Ava being the smart, friendly, sociable one and Aroura being the cold, sarcastic, loner, they made the perfect team.

* * *

"Ava! Move your ass I don't have all night" Aroura said clearly irritated, she through the semi-automatic in the trunk of their 1969 Ford Mustang and closed it.

"Why? You going somewhere?" Ava teased, opening the passenger door and getting in.

"Yeah I got a hot date tonight and I need to spend four hours in front of the mirror to get ready" she replied sarcastically.

her sister rolled her eyes and grinned back at Aroura, "well you never know".

* * *

_**Please review and Dean and Sam are in this story.**_


	2. Murder

**Ava522: Hope you liked the first chapter and thanks for the reviews. **

**Aroura528: Yeah, well here's the next chapter, Dean and Sam are in this one, thank god. **

**Murder **

It's been two weeks since their father died and the car was almost fixed thanks to Bobby's parts and Dean. Sam was a little worried about Dean and continuously checked up on him who was pissing him off.

When Sam checked on him for the fifth time in one hour Dean blew up at him "Sam would you stop checking up on me every ten minutes your driving me crazy!" Dean turned and looked at his brother standing four feet from him.

"I'm worried about you Dean it's been two weeks since dad died and you haven't mentioned him once" Sam said starring hard at his brother "What do you want me to say Sam he's dead, do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and start crying and maybe we could hug afterwards...What else do you want me to say" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam shook his head not believing his brother "I don't...All you do is work on that damn car everyday, don't you want revenge". Dean glared at his brother "revenge..." he said then continued "with what Sam the demon has the colt and we're stranded here so the only thing I can do is work on the car!"

Sam looked at his brother then turned his head away "I don't know what to do Dean, dad's gone and...I miss him alright!" with that said Sam turned and went back into the house, Dean grabbed a crow bar, swung it and shattered the window of the car to his left then slammed it down over and over again on the trunk of their 67 Chevy Impala, which caused a gaping hole.

* * *

It was mid-day in phoenix, Arizona, having been an early riser Ava was up at 7:00, she was now practicing her jump shot on the basketball court in the backyard. Aroura who usually falls asleep around 2 or 3 in the morning didn't wake till 11:30 am and was now sitting under a tree drawling a bird nearby. 

"Hey sis?" Ava asked coming over to stand next to her, Aroura looked to where the bird once was to see it had disappeared, she sighed and turned to her sister "Thanks" she said while getting up, with her notebook and half finished drawing in her hand.

"Sorry" Ava said "What do you want?" Aroura asked beginning to walk away, "Wanna play one on one?" Ava answered hoping this time she'd say yes, "Oh no, I'm going inside to practice fighting and stuff like that". Aroura sucked at the sport and even if she didn't Ava still would have kicked her ass.

Aroura walked through the door of their two story four bedroom house, with Ava right behind her. They headed toward the kitchen and found their mother sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey mom!" Ava greeted, she glanced up at them then back down at the paper in her hands. "Hey girls", it seems like there's been a questionable amount of murders lately which seemed to grab Aroura's attention which in the mean time was fixing herself some lunch, "yeah, how many?" she asked coming up behind her mother, Ava leaned across the table to get a glimpse of the paper.

"All these murders are at the church" Ava said, now coming around the table to get a better look, "what do you think?" she added. "I don't know, could be a revengeful spirit, someone who died in the church, wont let go" Aroura answered, "we should check it out" Ava quickly replied, heading towards the basement where they kept all their weapons, leaving her sister to follow her, their mother just shock her head.

* * *

It had been two days since Sam's confession and the impala was now back to normal, they were heading out on the road again and thanked Bobby for everything he had done.

Now in the car Dean was a bit restless "where are we going?" he asked Sam who was sitting in the passenger seat, "I don't know ... Phoenix?" he answered back unsure "why Arizona?", Dean knew his brother had to have a reason for going there. "I read online about six people dying near some church in the last month" Dean thought about what Sam said "think it's are kind of job?" he asked, "I don't know could be".

Dean looked over at his brother then back at the road, turning the car around "guess were going to Phoenix, Arizona".

**_Like it? Don't like it? Please review or one of us might die. _**


	3. Better safe then sorry

**Aroura528: well here's the next chapter ...Ava what are you doing? **

**Ava522: trying out this new spell! **

**Aroura528: spell? **

**Ava522: you'll see! **

**(Jared just appears out of no where) **

**Aroura528: WHAT? How did you get here? **

**Jared: uhhhhh **

**Ava522: I brought him here (she walks over to Jared) **

**Aroura528: WHAT? **

**Ava522: yep **

**Aroura528: Ava, I'm going to kill you! **

**Ava522: why? **

**Aroura528: because where the hell is Jensen? **

**Ava522: 0o ...AHHHHHH **

**(Runs away from Aroura, while Jared just shrugs, sits down and types this chapter, from the page we had written it on) **

**Better Safe Then Sorry **

Night had fallen, the full moon overhead was the only light given to the now abandon church, it was secluded and on top of a hill, but it was filled with people only a couple of days ago.

A black Mustang parked out front, its two passengers stepped out and opened the trunk, the older sibling, Aroura was wearing a tight black tank top, black boots, long black pants, and a pair of black sun glasses even though it was near midnight, she had also left her hair down.

The younger of the two, Ava, wore loose fitting black jeans, dark brown boots, a black tank top, a dark blue denim jacket, and she also had black sun glasses, she had her hair up in a high ponytail, the loose hairs falling down onto her face.

"Hey, how did mom come up with the idea of rock salt as bullets" Ava asked as she loaded their shotguns with the stuff.

"Mom use to hunt with this guy who had the idea, works like a charm" Aroura said smiling, she grabbed her hunting knife, her semi-automatic pistol, matches, and salt in case they had to burn a body.

"You think it's a ghost?" said Ava, eyeing what her sister was bringing.

"Better safe then sorry" she answered and began walking towards the church.

Ava cut the chains on the door and they stepped inside, it was dark, a little light shined through the high stain glassed windows, but it wasn't enough to see anything. Aroura scanned the chapel with the flash light in her hands; there was some dust that had gathered on the pews from it not being cleaned in a couple of days, but other then that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"There should be a door near the alter leading to the basement" Ava said standing next to her, Aroura swung the flash light toward the other side of the room, then to the left and sure enough there was a door.

* * *

A black 67 Chevy Impala pulled up next to the Mustang, Sam and Dean got out and looked around. Dean had dark blue jeans, a grey shirt, and his dark brown leather jacket on, while Sam was wearing blue jeans, navy blue shirt, and a black jacket. 

"I thought you said this place was abandoned" Dean said as he stepped up to the black mustang, he felt the hood, it was still Hot, which meant whoever It belongs to wasn't here very long,_ 'great more thrill seekers'._

"It is! ...Maybe their hunters?" Sam replied as he opened the trunk and took out a Single-shot Shotgun; Dean walked over and pulled out his Colt Double-Action revolver.

"Maybe, maybe not, I really don't give a rat's ass who's in there, we go in, we do our job, and we get out" He answered as he also grabbed some holy water, salt, and matches.

"Then what's the revolver for?" Sam asked with a smirk, he watched as Dean closed the trunk after grabbing another shotgun filled with rock salt.

"Better safe then sorry" He said already heading toward the doors, Sam jogged after him, "the chains were cut" he continued when Sam was right beside him.

"We should go around back, and come in through the basement window" Sam said, he didn't want to run in to who ever cut the chains, but they were probably in danger, _'if we go around back we could cut them off'_.

"Alright I'll go, you head down the steps" with that Dean took off toward the back, Sam sighed and made his way toward the door.

* * *

Aroura and Ava had climbed down the steps and were standing in a room that looked to be a prayer room, where people would come and confess their sins, or to just pray. There were two doors one strait ahead of them and one off to the right, "you take that door, I'll take the other one" Aroura ordered nodding to the door ahead of them. 

"Alright, be careful, yell if ya need me" Ava said, she headed toward the door closest to them and stepped through it. Aroura walked over to the only remaining door and turned the knob; she opened it, but couldn't really see anything.

She reached her hand over to feel for a light switch, she finally found it and switched it up, light filled the room, almost blinding her, after blinking a couple of times she turned her flash light off and fully stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. It wasn't very big, smaller then the one she just stepped out of, it seemed to be a storage room; things were lined up against the walls, things like decorations, leaving the center of the room empty.

Aroura sighed, there was nothing here, she then heard a noise ahead of her, she looked up and noticed there were two doors in the room; one was directly to her left, while the other one was near the back, but still on the same wall. Seeing as the noise had come from ahead of her she guessed it was from the second door, she took out her shotgun from its resting place, which was at her waist.

She braced her self on the wall, the door to her right, she closed her eyes and very slowly cocked the gun, as not to make too much noise, once done she opened her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Dean had gone around back, and quickly found a window that wasn't locked; he opened it and gently slid onto the floor. He looked around, the room must of been a closet or something because it was very small, had garments that the priests and alter servers wear, there were metal cabinets along the walls, and selves off to the left with extra candles on it. 

Suddenly a light came from under a door strait ahead of him that he didn't even notice before, he quietly stepped towards it. He took out his Colt revolver, and cocked it, just then noticing that the sound could have alerted who ever was in the next room, _'oh, I hope to god this isn't a priest'_.

* * *

Ava closed the door behind her, she found this room to be quite large, shinning the flashlight around told her it was a mortuary, stone tablets in the wall told of the people buried there, she walked forward and read some of the names, but none jumped out at her. 

There was another door, it was on the same wall as the one she stepped through, only it was at the other end of the room, to her right, _'maybe it is a ghost, which means it's body is buried here...somewhere, great there's hundreds of names, how am I supposed to find the right one?'_ she thought to herself but of course received no answer, she sighed and continued to look around the room.

* * *

Sam had reached the bottom of the steps and saw pews all around, places for people to pray. He pointed the flashlight up, to the right and saw a statue of the Virgin Mary, she had an alter at her feet that had rows of unlit candles on it. A wall was directly to his left, he saw a door strait ahead and another door to the far right, but deciding to have a look around he took off toward the end row of seats, that were in between him and the second door. 

He took out their EMF reader, putting on the head phones he scanned the room, but it was clear. If a ghost had been here, he would of picked up it's energy left behind, but he was not reading even a speck of supernatural energy, _'great came all this way for nothing'_, he walked over, and was about to walk through the closest door.

* * *

Aroura waited as the door opened slightly, she saw a shadow move forward and stop at the door jam, looking to make sure the coast was clear. She took the chance, swung around the door, using her left hand, she punched the intruder right in the face, they were obviously shocked, but as she went for another punch, it was blocked. 

The shadow she could now see, was male, had amazing green-gold eyes, and dirty blond hair. He grabbed hold of her arm and pushed forward causing her to stumble back.

* * *

Dean had opened the door slowly and looked through, all he saw was an empty room. He stepped up a little, to get a better look, when out of no where a fist comes flying, hitting him in the jaw, it was a strong punch and it made him step back a little, he looked up in time to see another punch aimed his way, he grabbed the arm and looked up. 

It was a girl, with long dark brown hair, was pretty tall, had green-gold eyes almost exactly like his, and was quite slim. He pushed her arm away, almost causing her to fall, but she caught her self. He had to admit she was gorgeous, and that was one hell of a punch _'not bad...Not bad at all'_.

* * *

Ava turned as she heard the door she entered from being opened, thinking it was Aroura she stepped forward, but instead saw a guy with long brown hair come in to room. 

"Who are you?" She demanded hiding her shotgun in her jacket; the guy looked to be her age, but was very tall. He looked up at her, surprised, but he quickly answered.

"I..I'm an investigator, heard about the killings" he had a trusting air to him, but Ava could read people like a book, and he was lying. It always pissed Aroura off how she could tell what she was feeling, because she would rather hide her emotions then face them.

* * *

Sam walked in the room, he saw tablets on the walls and guessed it was the mortuary, he was about to take out his EMF meter when a voice caught his attention. 

"Who are you?" the girl asked, she had brown hair that was up in a ponytail, green eyes, and was skinny, _'wow!'_ he thought before he shook his head, he quickly hid his gun and answered.

"I..I'm an investigator, heard about the killings" it wasn't really a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth, the look she gave him said she didn't believe him, _'great, just great'._

* * *

**Aroura528: well I caught Ava and looked her in the closet; Jared's tryin' to get her out, while I typed the rest of this chapter. You know what to do! At least I hope you do!**

**(You can hear Jared in the background) **

**Jared: wait, I'll go get my lock pickers! **

**Ava522: well hurry. **


	4. This is going to be a long night

**Aroura528: Damn it! Jared got the door open! **

**Ava522: HA! **

**Aroura528: so, can you bring Jensen here? **

**Ava522: I think I can **

**(Ava picks up the phone) **

**Aroura528: what happen to the spell? **

**Ava522: Lost it! **

**Aroura528: WHAT? But you...you **

**Ava522: Well maybe if you didn't lock me in the closet, I would still have it! **

**Aroura528: My bad, anyway sorry everyone about the wait, Ava's baby sister was born a couple of days ago. **

**Ava522: Yep, she's so cute and adorable and... **

**Aroura528: Ava? **

**Ava522: ...her names Ireland and she was born on 9-16-07 and... **

**Aroura528: Ava?**

**Ava522: ...she's only my half sister but...**

**Aroura528: AVA!**

**Ava522: WHAT? **

**Aroura528: Can we get on with the story. **

**Ava522: oh, right! **

**This is going to be a long night **

Aroura took in his posture, he was obviously preparing for another attack, she wouldn't disappoint him.

Dean stepped fully into the room, not braking eye contact with her. She had a shotgun in her hand and from what he can see a pistol at her waist, _'who is she?'._

He held his revolver tighter, and her eyes narrowed slightly, they circled each other, their guns not yet raised.

Dean then came up with a plan, and stepped toward her, only to have her raise her gun to his head. "Why don't you just lower the gun and we can talk this out" he said, giving his most charming smile, he was now within arms length of the gun.

What he said and his smile had through her off, just like he had planned. Taking advantage of her distraction he quickly through his arm up, hitting the barrel of the gun and causing it to fly up into the air. He tried to grab it but having realized what he was doing; Aroura kicked him back and away from the gun.

She caught it right before it hit the ground; she raised it and fired in Dean's direction.

* * *

Ava just starred at him and Sam was beginning to get uncomfortable. "I didn't know _investigators_ dressed like that" she finally said, taking in what he was wearing, Sam looked down at his clothes then back up at her, _'if they all look that hot, CSI here I come'_ she thought.

"Yeah well they kind of called at last minute" he covered quickly, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Your good, I'll give you that, but ya mind telling me why your really here?" She wasn't buying it, the police already ended their investigation, that's why they waited until now to investigate themselves. His answer was interrupted when a shot rang out, Ava spun around, forgetting Sam and revealed her shotgun. She was about to move forward, to the door, when she heard the safety being released on another gun.

* * *

'She tried to shoot me, she actually tried to shoot me' Dean managed to dodge the shot, and was now looking at a large hole in the floor, where he had once been, he stood up, shock written on his face.

"Nice try" Aroura sneered, she had already loaded another round of rock salt, which wouldn't kill him, but it would give her more then enough time to get her sister and get the hell out of here. _'Damn, I can't reach my gun'_ Dean cursed himself for underestimating her; he had lost his grip on it when he jumped out of the way.

"I figured it was worth a try" he said shrugging, when she was about to reply, he launched himself at her. She didn't even know what hit her until she found her self on her back, with him on top of her.

* * *

Sam heard the shot, but he was more shocked when the girl in front of him, turned, and brought a semi-automatic shotgun out from behind her, _'how did I not notice that'_ he scolded himself.

He raised his gun and cocked it, she turned, there was a worried look on her face, but he could tell it wasn't from the gun pointed at her, _'was somebody else here? I not then what the hell was Dean shooting at?'_ a bunch of questions were running through his head right now.

"What do you want" Ava snapped, her voice cold, and her face held no trace of worry he had seen seconds ago.

"I wanna know who you are" Sam snapped back, still not lowering the shot gun.

"Oh, you want to know who _I_ am. Why don't you start pretty boy?" she was stubborn, and she wouldn't give in easily.

"I already.." He started but she interrupted him.

"Yeah well could you try the truth this time?" She was surprised he held out this long, but once again noise came from the other room, except this time it sounded like a crash.

* * *

_'Ok, that hurt'_ Aroura thought, Dean had tackled her to the ground, and pinned her arms above her head.

_'Where the hell is Sam, he had to of heard the shot'_ Dean used his body to keep hers down, she struggled against him, and Dean had to hold back a groan as she withered under him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Now why the hell should I tell you?" she said calmly, Dean was getting frustrated with her, her attitude could rival his. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention, she made her move, she quickly leaned up and head butted him, he released her, and she kicked him off. Aroura watched as he stumbled back, holding his nose in pain.

"I don't like being touched" she hissed, standing up.

"I'll keep that in mind" Dean replied, his voice was a little muffled from his hand trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose.

That's when the fight broke out.

* * *

Ava wanted to find her sister, but the gun pointed at her chest stopped her. "Look I don't have time for this, you wanna shot me, go ahead" with that she turned and headed toward the other door in the room.

Sam bit his lip and lowered the gun; he was never going to shot her _'she must be crazy'_. He followed her as she stopped in front of a door, not knowing what was behind it, she hesitated, then turned the knob, _'If this is a ghost, it's going to be pretty hard to explain'_ he thought.

Ava opened the door and what they saw shocked them.

* * *

**_Aroura528: I know it's short but bare with me, high school's a bitch._**

**_Ava522: You can say that again._**

**_Aroura528: I'll come up with the next chapter soon, it's the way we work, I think of the plot or what's going to happen, while Ava puts it together._**

**_Ava522: Yep, that's why it takes so long._**

**_Jared: By the way I can get Jensen here no problem._**

**_(Aroura and Ava fall over anime style)_**


	5. Hells dog part 1

**Aroura528: Jensen here yet? **

**Ava522: No! **

**Aroura528: Hmm...How 'bout now? **

**Ava522: No! **

**Aroura528: Okay...now? **

**Ava522: NO! HE'S NOT HERE YET! **

**Aroura: alright, god, I was just asking. **

**(Ava smacks her head) **

**Aroura528: Here it is, our not so famous story! **

**Hell's Dog Part 1 **

Dean side stepped a kick but wasn't able to dodge the punch that followed, it hit his jaw, sending pain through his mouth. He wiped away the blood on his lip and looked at the girl standing, a mere 5 feet away from him. She also had a split lip, and a bruise was forming on her cheek, but she ignored both. _'She's better then good'_ Dean thought, he reached his hand up and felt the small cut on his forehead.

Aroura advanced on him, she through a left hook, but he ducked, she quickly dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, and then swung his legs, bringing her down with him.

Neither of them heard the door open, or the two gasps that followed, they were too intent on besting the other.

Dean tried to elbow her, but Aroura rolled out of the reach, then flipped backwards, coming into a crouch.

* * *

Sam and Ava were too shocked to do or say anything. They didn't know what they expected to find on the other side of the door, but this wasn't it. They continued to watch the fight, still not noticed by the other two.

* * *

Dean put both hands above his shoulders and swung his body up, landing on his feet. Once again they faced off, circling each other like a pair of dogs waiting for the opportunity to kill the other.

Jumping up, Aroura throw a roundhouse kick at him, but he caught her foot, sending her back to the ground. She used her other foot and kicked out, hitting Dean in the shin. Dean grunted, he released her, and bit his lip in pain. Aroura seeing her chance sweep kicked his legs, and once again they were both on the floor.

He was on his side, his shoulder pressed into the cold concrete beneath him, but he didn't care, pain was still surging up his leg. Aroura pushed him onto his stomach and brought both his wrists behind him, holding them in place.

Dean tried to move, but he couldn't lift himself without his arms, and the fact that she was now on top of him, with her knee in the small of his back.

"Look like I win, and I wouldn't try to move your arms if I were you...that is unless you want them broken" Aroura taunted, smirking as he stopped struggling against her.

"You cheated" he whined, but she ignored him. Their voices seemed to snap the other two, back to reality. Sam quickly raised his gun to Aroura, who still hadn't noticed.

"Get off him" Sam ordered and all the heads in the room turned to look at him. Seeing the gun drawn on her sister, Ava raised her own to Sam's head.

There was total silence before "who are you?" Aroura questioned and tightened her grip on Dean's wrists.

"You want answers? Then let me up" Dean said sarcastically.

"I might let you up, if your friend over there lowered his gun" she said sweetly, but they all knew she wouldn't.

"Well this is getting us no where" Sam said after some time, they were all in the same position.

"Then lower your gun" Ava snapped coldly, she really wanted to knock the guy down a peg or two, first he lies, then held her, and now her sister at gun point.

Dean growled in frustration, _'something better happen soon'_ he thought. Suddenly the lights flickered, only to go out seconds later; the only light left was Sam's flashlight and the lightning out a small window on the opposite wall. Dean grumbled _'be careful what you wish for'_ he thought while rolling his eyes.

A thick layer of fog started to fill the room, and a chilling wind blew across their faces, sending chills down their spine. The wind itself sounded strange, almost like a howl, or a whisper of one in their ears.

"Shit!" Dean said "Sam, what time is it?" he was starting to struggle against Aroura again.

"Exactly midnight" Sam called back after glancing at his watch.

"Shit" Dean cursed again "look you got to get out here" he continued, talking this time to the girls in the room, but neither moved.

Aroura stared into the fog, ignoring the man she was still on top of; she could almost see what looked like the outline of a dog. Her eyes narrowed _'SHIT'_ she screamed in her head.

* * *

**Aroura528: Jensen's COMING, Jared's calling him NOW!**

**(Ava plugs her ears) **

**Ava522: ALRIGHT, we get it. **

**Aroura528: Really? Because I don't think you heard me. **

**Ava522: oh, no! **

**Aroura528: oh, yes! JENSEN'S COMING! **


	6. Hells dog part 2

**Aroura528: hey! For all our faithful readers this is for you! I know I'm being nice but see Ava and I have this bet, who could go one whole day in the others shoes (so to speak). **

**Ava522: skip the pleasantries, and get on with the story. **

**Aroura528: now hold on I do believe we promised them something last chapter. **

**Ava522: come out with it already! **

**Aroura528: may I present to you Jensen Ackles! **

**(Jensen walks through the door and everyone claps) **

**Jared: Hey! **

**Jensen: great why are you here? **

**Hell's Dog Part 2 **

They had little time to react when a huge black animal jumped out of the fog; it slammed into Aroura, sending her flying into Ava and Sam. Ava was the first on her feet, she fired at the beast, and it vanished.

"Rock salt?" Dean asked, as he picked himself up off the floor _'that's impossible'_ he thought.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam was truly confused; he stood up and starred at the two girls. Aroura held her side in pain, but quickly hid it when Ava turned back to her.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked, ignoring Sam and Deans questions, _'yeah, just another broken rib'_ Aroura thought sarcastically.

"I'm fine" she answered out loud, but she knew her sister would bring it up again later.

The fog was still thick around them, but there was no sign of the ghost that had attacked them. A low growl came from the shadows; they all turned their heads to see two dark red eyes. Thunder cracked from above them, they made a blind dash toward one of the doors, piled inside, and then slammed the door shut behind them.

They were in the Mortuary; this room was dark and had no windows. Sam tried the other door; it didn't open, so he through his shoulder against, but it still wouldn't budge.

"The door wont open" Sam called back to them _'that thing must be trying to trap us'_ he thought.

The door they came through started to shake, Dean and Aroura through their backs against, trying to hold it still.

"Well that didn't go as planned" Ava proclaimed, as she slid down the opposite wall.

The door stopped shaking; both Dean and Aroura sat on the ground, their backs still against it.

"Wait a minute, you planned this?" Sam asked, he walked over and stood in between the three.

"Well, not exactly" Ava replied couscous; she glanced at Aroura, who was all but glaring at Sam.

"Not exactly?" Dean pried, he couldn't believe this, they were hunters. Dean chuckled and through his head back against the door.

"Tell us who you are and why your here, _then _we'll answer your questions!" Aroura snapped, she knew she wouldn't give everything, if not anything away.

"For some reason, I don't think you will" Dean said, his eyes were now closed, and his head was still leaning back. He could almost feel her glare, but ignored it.

"So, what's it gonna be?" She shifted her gaze back to Sam, raising her eyebrow.

"Look we can deal with this later! Right now can we focus on getting out of this room?" Ava cut in before Sam could answer. They looked around, no windows, two doors, and a bunch of dead people.

"Look I would blast the door open, but..." Aroura was interrupted as the door started to shake again, this time harder. She indicated with her head, and Ava got the hint. She walked other to the door, Sam following her; they fired simultaneously, blasting a huge hole in the door. Sam pushed, opening it easily.

"Go, I can hold it" Aroura yelled over the pounding of the door, fog was already seeping in from under it. Dean turned his head to the left, she had determination written all over her face and he knew there was no point in arguing, but that didn't mean he was leaving.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go!" She stared at him hard, willing him to listen to her.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you" he said coldly, turning his head away from her to stare strait ahead. Aroura looked on in disbelief.

"I'm trying to save your life" she snapped, her tone was angry, and frustrated, but still he stayed, it was his job to save people, not the other way around.

"I can take care of my own ass" his own voice was no longer cold, but filled with dry humor. He knew her plan, it was one he used many times before, _'stay behind and distract it while the others get away'_.

"Come on, get out of there" Ava desperately called to them, but they ignored her again. Sam had disappeared, and Ava wasn't planning on leaving her sister.

"The door won't hold much longer" Aroura yelled, and as if to prove her point, the door cracked, the sound of splitting wood echoing throughout the room. The doors shaking grew, as more crakes formed.

She looked at him again, and seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, nodded. They both dove forward, as the door was blown from its hinges.

* * *

**Jensen: Not bad, at least it's in character **

**Jared: where the hell am I? **

**Jensen: well you're not important enough, and to everyone reading, they'll updated more if you review, as if you didn't already know. **

**Jared: What do you mean I'm not important enough? **

**(They continue to argue as Aroura stared on, bored, and Ava painted her nails) **

**Aroura528: and I thought we were bad! **


	7. Hells dog part 3

**Ava522: Hey everyone! **

**(Looks at Aroura, who was reading a book) **

**Ava522: aren't you going to say anything? **

**(Silence) **

**Ava522: helloo? Anyone there? **

**(Still silence) **

**Ava522: Anyway Jared and Jensen went to get pizza! **

**(Again, still silence) **

**Ava522: AROURA! ...NO WHAT, FINE, I'LL GO GET THE DRINKS! **

**(She walks away and Aroura takes earplugs out of her ears) **

**Aroura528: Did I miss something? **

**Hell's dog part 3 **

Aroura held back a groan as she slowly rolled over, _'alright, ribs hurt like hell, I seriously hope I didn't break anything else'_ she thought. Now on her back she saw that the door had fallen on top of her, she quickly pushed it away, thus jarring her broken ribs. She couldn't hold back a whimper, and fell back down on her back, trying to block the pain.

Hearing her, Dean sat up, but when he leaned forward, his shoulder screamed in pain. He looked down to see that it had popped out of its socket.

"You alright?" Ava asked running over to them.

"I'm fine!" Aroura shook off the concern; her sister had enough to worry about.

"Well good, now I can kick your ass!" Ava almost screamed, but it was more from worry, not anger, "what the hell were you thinking?" she said a little calmer. Dean watched the exchange, it was exactly how he and Sam acted, he continued to listen, trying to ignore the pain shooting down his arm.

"I was trying to protect you! It's my job!" she argued, but the younger one just shook her head, either in disbelief, or the knowledge that her sister would die for her in a second.

Lightning momentarily lit the other room, they all looked up, only to see the same red eyes as before starring back at them.

They just sat there, frozen, as if time it's self had stopped, steel-like claws seemed to materialize out of the thick fog, and they could do nothing but stare. The fog quickly engulfed them, they heard a distant shout, maybe even an echo, or perhaps they had just imagined it, but still they did not move.

You could almost make out it's shape, it looked like a wolf, but more like a monster, metallic teeth and claws, long black fur, it was like nothing they had ever seen.

There was a sound, then out of no where fire lit there vision, a ball of fire was soaring through the air, aimed strait for the ghost hound. It roared and disappeared, the fog dissipating with it.

Sam came forward, a flare gun clutched tightly in his hand, "everyone alright?" he questioned.

"Where the hell where you?" Dean asked back, and Sam made a frustrated sound.

"I went to get a flare gun, figured the thing didn't like light" Sam shot back, indicating the one hanging above their head. Dean rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue, he gritted his teeth as he grabbed a hold of his left arm, and gave it a quick push. Shutting his eyes for a second, he reopened them to see everyone's shocked faces.

He shrugged them off, and then stood.

"You going to tell me what's wrong now?" Ava asked exasperated, Aroura gave her a look that said 'what do you think', Ava sighed, giving up.

Aroura took a deep breath and stood up, gritting her teeth against the pain, "I think we should get out of here, rest up, hunt this damn thing tomorrow" she said to Ava.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, were not letting you take this thing down on your own, you saw what happened" Dean cut in.

"Yeah, and I believe that was mostly your fault" Aroura said, walking closer to him, never once breaking eye contact.

"My fault?" he question, and she just nodded, "you're the one who shot at me".

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing" they were about a foot apart when Sam stepped forward, not wanting another fight to break out.

"Look, we should leave before that thing comes back, settle this later!" he said to them.

Ava walked up beside him "I agree with him, I sure as hell don't wanna be here when the bastard returns" she crossed her arms, starring hard at her sister.

"Fine!" Aroura grumbled, also crossing her arms. Sam looked at his brother, who was currently smirking at the seething girl.

"Fine with me, but were going after this thing, not you" Dean was defiantly enjoying himself despite what happened about 3 minutes earlier.

"Like hell you are" Aroura quickly snapped, glaring at him.

Sam sighed and once again intervened "we'll take the thing down together, but right now lets just get out of here" he could feel a headache coming on, _'their impossible'_.

"We'll go to a hotel, I'm tired, and were pretty far from our house" Ava put in, looking at all of them in return.

Dean's expression suddenly changed "wait you two live together?" he wiggled his eyebrows a Aroura, looking at her suggestively.

"We're sisters you ass" she snapped at him, Ava looked just as pissed as she followed Aroura toward the steps, 'this is going to be hell, I know it' Sam thought, making his way after the girls, and leaving his brother standing there.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

* * *

**Aroura528: these wings are awesome. **

**Dean: I hear you. **

**Aroura528: shut up, I'm still mad at you. **

**Ava522: uh, you're the one who wrote it. **

**Aroura528: oh yeah. **

**(Everyone smacks their heads) **


	8. When Your Past Catches Up

**Jensen: Chapter 8, I'm impressed!**

**Aroura528: Well you should be considering when me and Ava aren't updating we're 3,000 miles away from each other.**

**Jared: 3,000?**

**Ava522: Yeah, but enough of that, what I want to know, one thing that's been really begging me...Who does your hair?**

**(Aroura smacks her head)**

**Jared: uh, a hairdresser?**

**Ava522: oh!**

**Aroura528: Anyway, let's get to the story before I lose anymore brain cells! Oh and before I forget there's picture's on our profiles of the Ava and Aroura in the story, along with our regular outfits, not the ones we've been wearing so far but the one's we'll be wearing soon, our car is also there, as well as my bike which you also haven't seen yet. Long chapter ahead, hope you enjoy.**

**When Your Past Catches Up**

After finally making it to the cars, Aroura was more than happy to collapse in the passenger seat of her Mustang. They weren't rich, but they had a lot of money, their mother was the president of a law firm after 15 years of hunting. The Mustang was Aroura's, but she preferred her bikes, Ava on the other hand had a variety of cars and trucks.

Ava leaned on the back door, watching the guys, _'Man what is this? Hunters gone wild?'_ she thought, taking in their appearances.

"I saw a motel about 10 miles back, we could stay there?" Sam suggested, and Ava nodded.

"Sounds good as long as it has a working shower" she said moving toward the driver's seat. Sam through his flare gun in the truck, and got behind the wheel.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, still standing by the side of the Impala.

"What's it look like? I'm driving!" Sam answered like it was the dumbest question he'd ever been asked.

"Oh no your not, I just got her fixed" Dean said and indicated for Sam to get out.

"Dean, your shoulder still has to be killing you, so get over it, I'm driving!" his brother said stubbornly, "Are you getting in or walking?" Dean sighed and opened the door, quickly dropping into the seat.

"I think I'd be better off walking" he grumbled, the brunette glared at him, ready to defend himself when Ava beeped the horn impatiently, waiting for them to lead the way. Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and started the car, pulling out on the dirt road.

* * *

It was about 1 am when they pulled into the motel parking lot, stopping the cars, they each stepped out. Looking at the entrance, they saw that only one light remained on.

"Think anyone's up?" Sam asked, stepping toward the mustang.

"Don't know" Ava answered, as she walked towards him, Aroura stayed behind, leaning against the door, "Why don't you go find out while we unpack" she added, directing the question at Aroura, knowing some of her sister's ribs were probably broken.

"Yeah, Dean why don't you help?" Sam said, smirking, he almost cringed as he received two deadly glares, almost. His grin widened as they both made their way towards the entrance.

* * *

"Anyone home?" Dean called as they walked up to the desk; a door opened to their right and out walked a man in his early forties, with horn rimmed glasses hanging off his nose.

"What can I do for you?" he asked kindly, he looked at Dean, before switching his gaze to Aroura.

"Uh yes, we need a room" she answered him; the man looked at his computer, and typed a few keys, then ran a hand through his sandy blond hair, making it stick out at odd angles.

"Alright, how many rooms and beds would you need?" he asked glancing out the window behind them at Ava and Sam.

"One room, and just two beds" Dean stated, and Aroura wanted to straggle him right then and there, but she settled with dragging him a little ways away from the manager.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she snapped at him.

"Getting a room" he stated innocently, staring intently at her.

"One room? _Two beds_?" she spat, her anger clearly getting the better of her, "This isn't spring _break_, we're on a _hunt_!" she whispered harshly.

"Look sweetheart, we don't have a lot of money, so I guess your just going to have to deal with it for one night, besides I'm sure you could use a little loosening up" he smirked, but was surprised to see a smirk slowly creep onto her face.

"Well then, in that case, I hope you get use to sleeping in the same bed as your brother" with that she turned and walked back over to the desk, leaving a shocked Dean standing there, gaping at where she once stood, one question running through his head _'How'd she know Sam was my brother?'_.

Aroura paid for the room, a stupid grin still on her face _'He's probably wondering how I know that guy was his brother'_ she shook her head, _'It's pretty obvious! I mean the concern I saw after that thing attacked, was real, and unless they're gay, they're family'_ she concluded, walking back towards Dean, who by now had shut his mouth, _'and by the way he keeps starring at my ass it's not likely he's gay'_ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Ava and Sam had dumped most of their stuff on the pavement beside the rooms, waiting for their siblings. Ava had made sure to pack some of their clothes before leaving the house, knowing they might not make it all the way back to the house.

"You know, I never actually got your name" Sam said, though it was a bit hesitant.

"I never gave it" Ava remarked, she glanced up and saw him grin a little.

"I'm Sam" he said while walking up to her and extended his hand, she was currently leaning over her trunk, obviously looking to for something.

Ava looked up once again, their eyes met for a moment, and she had to remind herself that she knew nothing about this guy, _'he could be a demon for all I know'_ she thought, but still she reached out, quickly shaking his hand "Ava".

"So Ava, how did you find out about all this?" Sam asked her, he walked back over to his own trunk and pulled out his dad's journal.

"Find out a bout what?" she didn't even look up as she pulled out a couple guns and through them in a bag sitting next to her on the ground.

"Demons" he answered shortly, his voice had turned cold and unforgiving causing Ava to glance up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"My mother" she said still trying to read his face, but it remained impassive, only a glimmer of hate shinning in his brown eyes.

"Was she a hunter?" Sam finally looked at her, his anger turning into confusion.

"You could say that" was her short reply; he quickly gets the hint and dropped the subject, knowing she still didn't trust him. Just then Dean and Aroura walked over to them, carrying one room key, Ava mused.

"I didn't know they had motel rooms with four beds here" Ava quirked, she looked down, and finally found what she was looking for, a long, evil looking knife, she through it in the bag, then quickly slammed the trunk shut. Sam shoved the colt in his jacket, and closed the trunk of the Impala.

"They don't" Aroura stated bitterly, and Dean only grinned. They walked toward the room, each grabbing some bags on the way; Dean was trying not to put to much stress on his soar shoulder so he instead swiped the key from Aroura, grabbed one bag, then went to open the door.

After everyone was inside, Dean slammed the door shut. They through their bags on the floor, then turned to stare at each other, or glare in Aroura and Dean's case.

"So who are you?" Aroura demanded, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sam looked at his brother who rolled his eyes, but then nodded.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean" he answered.

"Wait, _Winchester_?" Ava asked stunned, she took a step forward, as if trying to get a better look at them, "as in the sons of _John Winchester_?" her eyes were wide, while Aroura just raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Yeah, he was our dad, why?" Dean was now more suspicious then ever, who were these people and how did they know his dad?

"Figures!" Aroura spat under her breath and now it was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, starring at her, but she just looked away, avoiding his eyes. He was tempted to go over and shake some answers out of her, but restrained himself, knowing that if he tried, the younger of the two would have a gun to his head before he even moved two feet.

"Does the name Hallowell mean anything to you?" Aroura said bitterly, and Dean thought back, back to when they had first started hunting. The name brought back painful memories, ones he didn't want to dwell too long in, but something was nagging him, was it the name or the girl standing across from him?

That's when it hit him, he knew who they were, it was years ago, but looking back he found he remembered every detail of that day.

A name formed on his lips, one he knew belonged to this woman, "Aroura" he whispered.

_Flashback_

_Dean was in the passenger seat of the impala, bored out of his mind, his father was driving and a four year old Sam was sleeping in the backseat. Dean was ten years old, he should be hanging out with friends, having fun, but instead they were off on another hunt._

_What was it this time? Well it was your normal, everyday Poltergeist! Note the sarcasm. Now don't get him wrong, he knew why they were doing this, they were saving people and getting revenge at the same time, but it just didn't seem enough._

_He wanted to find the thing that killed his mom; he wanted to watch it beg for its life as they put a bullet in its head._

_"Dad where are we going again?" Dean asked, looking at his father he saw him starring intently at the road ahead of them, lost in thought, "Dad?" that seemed to snap him out of it, as he turned and smiled at his eldest son._

_"Arizona" he said before turning his attention back on the road._

_About an hour later they parked outside a house and got out, Sam was now awake and looking around. Dean saw dad talking to woman about his age, probably younger, she had auburn hair, and fair skin, but what really caught his eye was the girl standing next to her._

_The girl was at least nine or ten, brown hair, fair skin, and green-gold eyes. Dean walked over to them, standing beside his father._

_"This must be Dean" the woman said, starring down at me._

_"Yeah, so can you watch over them while I take care of the Poltergeist?" John asked, Sam came over to us and looked at me confused._

_"What's a Pol...Polta..?" he was confused, and not yet old enough to understand what was going on, why they traveled around the U.S., never stopping for more then two weeks._

_"It's Poltergeist, and I'll tell you when you're older" Dean reassured him, his brother nodded, though he seemed a bit disappointed._

_"Sure John, take as long as you need... you sure you don't want any help, I'd be more then happy..." she started._

_"No it's ok, just please watch over them" he interrupted, smiling at the offer. John walked over to the trunk and pulled out a shotgun then handed it to Dean._

_"Take this, if anything happens, make sure you get Sam and get the hell away from here, is that clear?" John starred at him seriously, was this specter really that powerful?_

_"Crystal" Dean said, and his father couldn't help smile at him._

_"That's Lori Hallowell, an old friend of mine, she has two daughters, that one there is Aroura, and the other's name is Ava, try and be nice" John said pointing to the girl around Dean's age, where the other girl was anyone's guess._

_"Ok dad" Dean stepped back and watched as his father got behind the wheel, then they all watched as he drove off._

_End flashback_

"So you do remember" Aroura stated, seeing the look on Dean's face, "you remember how you almost got us killed!"

* * *

**Aroura528: Man and I really tried not to make it a cliffy; I really did, all well!**

**Ava522: I love your sympathy for our readers!**

**Aroura528: See I can be nice! (Sarcastically)**

**(Ava rolls eyes)**

**Jensen: are you going anywhere with this story? It just seems like your throwing things in for the hell of it!**

**Aroura528: Yes, I have a plot, thank you very much!**

**Jared: Anyway if you want to know where this is going, review, and they'll have the chapter up in no time!**

**Jensen: Now why did you go and lie to them.**

**Ava522: He wasn't lying we will update sooner if we get more reviews, it's just we _do_ have High School.**


	9. It's All Your Fault

**Ava522: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait**

**Aroura528: Yeah Ava had to get her ass back to phila. where she belongs**

**Ava522: Hey it's not my fault**

**Aroura528: Um yeah it is**

**Ava522: Oh shut up**

**Jared: Can we please get back to the story**

**Jensen: Yeah I'm sure they all wanna know what were gonna do in a hotel room at night, with only two beds.**

**(jared smacks him upside the head)**

* * *

**It's All Your Fault**

"What do you mean he almost got us killed?" Ava demanded.

"Yeah this asshole over here decided to play hero!" Aroura said walking over to stand next to her sister.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it" Dean defended.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on!?" Sam said, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Gladly" Aroura stated, glaring at Dean.

_Flashback_

_It was close to midnight, everyone but Lori was asleep. She sat on the couch, a mystery novel resting on her lap, she wondered how John was John was holding up and cursed herself for not going with him. _

_A pounding on the door interrupted her thoughts as she instinctively reached for the semi-automatic on the coffee table beside her. She stood up and tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans. She made her way to the door and looked out the side window._

_"John!?" She opened the door and he fell to the ground at her feet, bleeding onto the hardwood floor._

_"Dad?" Dean had heard the banging and went to see what was going on, only to see his father laying motionless on the floor._

_"The demon..it wasn't...a poltergeist" John said trying to breath. _

_Lori kneeled down and grabbed a hold of both of his arms, dragging him into the living room, closing the door behind them. Dean watched as Lori lifted up his dad's shirt inspecting his wounds. There were four long slash marks going across his chest, that looked pretty deep._

_"Dad what happened?" Dean asked, standing over his bleeding father. _

_"Black Dog..Lori...get out." John wasn't making much sense. Meanwhile Lori tried to stop the bleeding, but the wounds were deep. She pressed a towel to his chest but he grabbed her wrist. "Get the kids and get out" he ordered pushing her towards his son. She didn't need to be told twice, as she went to go wake up sam and the girls._

_Dean stayed by John and was about the say something when a howl reached their ears. The front door slammed open as fog seeped inside_.

_End Flashback_

"What happened after that?" Sam asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you can't just leave it at that" Ava chimed in.

"Alright, but I'm telling the story from now on" Dean said, sitting down on the other bed leaving the girls to fight over the remaining desk chair.

_Flashback_

_"Dean...get out of here..find your brother" John cried out, but dean couldn't move, he sat there, starring into the fog as dark red eyes gleamed back at him. A shot rang out and the creature disappeared._

_"John, what the hell were you thinking, leading it here?" Lori yelled, the kids standing behind her, and a shot gun clutched in her hand._

_"Thought I killed it but the damn thing attacked me out front" John struggled to sit up and leaned back onto the couch._

_"Mom" Aroura called as the fog's approach quickened._

_"All of you go!" John yelled_

_"I can't just leave you to die" Lori screamed as thunder cracked overhead, and that's when the lights went out. Ava and Sam backed into the hallway, having never dealt with a ghost before._

_"Get them out of here" John was quickly losing patience as he scanned the approaching fog for that damn black dog._

_End Flashback_

"Wait! A black dog?" Ava asked, she was sitting in a chair opposite of Dean, while Aroura leaned on the desk beside her.

"A ghost hound! Every culture around the world has a legend of one! About how people would go missing, or wind up dead thanks to this red eyed dog." Sam explained, leaning forward.

"Man, is he hot!" Ava said under her breathe, starring straight at Sam

"What?" he asked, not quite hearing her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Ava whispered to her sister.

"Uh huh" Aroura answered, slightly amused.

"I said man it's hot" she told Sam.

"Anyway back to the story" Dean said.

_Flashback_

_"Come on" Lori all but dragged them out of the room, leaving John behind. She pulled them down the hallway and towards the basement, throwing the door open, she hurried them inside._

_"Stay here!" she ordered, shutting the door and running back towards the living room._

_"I have to help my dad" Dean reached for the handle, but Aroura stopped him._

_"My mom said to stay here, it's our job to protect them" she said, pointing to Ava and Sam, who were cowering in a corner._

_"Dean please don't go" Sam begged, his voice barely above a whisper, Ava kept quiet, too young to understand what was happening._

_"I'll be right back Sam, I'm just going to see if dad's alright" Dean turned the knob, and Aroura just stepped back, as he swung the door open._

_They had no time to react as a huge gust of wind blew them all backwards onto the hard concrete floor. Fog filled the room quickly as a dark figure approached them. They all stayed on the ground, frozen in fear as the Black Dog advanced._

_The creature was mere feet away when two fireballs crashed into its side. It howled in pain, then disappeared back into the fog._

_Lori and John stood there in the doorway, both holding flare guns. You could tell John was about to collapse, but Lori held him up._

_"We gotta go before it comes back" he said, struggling to get to the kids._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it" Lori grabbed a plastic container, filled with gasoline, she opened the door and went back into the house, returning 2 minutes later. They all headed for the garage as Lori threw a match into the house, watching as it was quickly engulfed in flames._

_The girls stood outside watching their home burn to the ground, everything thing of theirs was gone, pictures were destroyed, clothes turned to ashes, they had nothing left. John took his to boys and left, he knew they were no longer welcome._

_End Flashback_

"Wow" Ava and Sam said at once, speechless.

* * *

**Aroura528: Well there you have it!**

**Ava522: Yep, that's how Dean almost got them killed!**

**Jensen: It wasn't all his fault ya know!**

**Jared: No, but you did open the door and let it in**

**Jensen: it probably would've gotten in anyway**


End file.
